Personal weather protector devices include umbrellas and snow brushes. Many vehicle occupants would prefer to utilize such personal weather protector devices upon exiting a vehicle. However, it can be inconvenient to transport such personal weather protector devices in the vehicle. For example, the personal weather protector devices may occupy space within a cabin of the vehicle. Additionally, immediately after use, the personal weather protector devices may be wet and soiled, which can transfer to an interior of the vehicle when placed in the cabin.
Accordingly, a need exists for personal weather protector device holders for vehicles that can hold personal weather protector devices, such as umbrellas and snow brushes.